Fight and makeup
by Jupiter8339
Summary: Bella walks away from Edward in a fit of rage. Will Edward let her go or win her back? Explicit description of their makeup sex. Hot hot. Romance and humor. One Shot. Edward x Bella. All human.


"What are you doing?" Edward asked from the Hall.

Bella was clanging pot and pans and was very frustrated. "Did you get the stuff I told you to?"

"No .. But I.."

"You did not. You did not get the groceries, you did not pay the bills and you did not do anything I asked you to do." She saw Edward all ready to go outside and hang out with his friends as he usually did on weekends ,"Oh my god Edward. Have you completely fucking lost it?? I am done". Bella threw the pans in the sink and stormed out of the room. She needed to cool down. Edward was ignoring everything nowadays and Bella felt it was the end of it. He had even forgotten what date it was. She walked around in circles in her room and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

Bella did not like the way things were moving and it frustrated even more. She decided to go for a run to clear her head.

She removed her shirt and opened her cupboard and started pulling out all her clothes searching for the right clothes.

Edward barged in the bedroom behind her, "What do you mean you are done?"

Bella didn't turn, just continued pulling out the contents of her cupboard. She saw him in the mirror standing in the door looking at her. He was wearing blue jeans and a sexy white shirt that was not tucked in. His bronze hair were in a disarray as always. His eyes however, seemed different..

Edward walked up to her, turned her around and stood right in her face. His eyes were blazing and fists clenched. He held Bella by her shoulder and pinned her against the wall.

"What Edward? Dont waste my time. I need to go." Bella looked up straight in his eye and spoke with nonchalance.

"You think.. I'll let you go?" His hands crawled in her hair and scratched her scalp. He knew all her points and knew how to break her.. She didn't flinch.

"You still think.. I'll ask you?" Bella pushed his chest trying to create space for herself but he didn't budge.

"Yes. You will." He held her wrists, pushed them behind her back and pinned her down. His other hand was back in her hair as he tilted up her face to look at him. She was very angry. His lips were hovering above hers as she challenged him to kiss her.

He didn't.. She would have bit him... Instead, Edward bent down and attacked her throat.. licked and nipped her gluttoral.

"You. will. ask. me." Edward's voice was rough as he licked and kissed her collar bone.

"Get off me" Bella's voice wavered.

"Ask politely" Edward's knee pushed between her legs as he grind his center against her softly. He placed soft kisses from her collar bone to the center of her breasts. He bit her breast lightly and Bella bucked back hard.

"Edward. Not in the mood. Don't play" Bella tried to free her hands as Edward tightened them.

"Oh but you are in the mood. And you are soo fucking hot right now." He left her hair and pinched her nipple from over the lace bra. His face inches away from hers as he spoke in a hoarse whisper. His eyes daring her to move and Bella was frozen as his thigh slowly massaged her center and at the same time his fingers twisted her nipple slowly.. it hardened immediately. "See. You want me to pinch your nipple." and he pinched harder as Bella bit her lip to stop a moan.

"And you want me to touch your skin" Edward put his hand on her breast and palmed it softly at first and then squeezed it again. Bella felt herself getting moist but did not give a reaction. He was breaking her.. and she wanted to stay mad at him. "I'm getting bored Edward." Bella raised an eyebrow and spoke without emotion.

"Are you?" Edward's pulled her to his chest and unbuckled her bra. He picked up the underwire, slipped his hand inside and touched her breast with his palm. Goosebumps ran across her flesh as he softly squeezed her supple breast and ran his thumb over her nipple. "You want me to touch you... Don't you?" Bella was now breathing heavy. She could feel his cock throbbing and poking at her thigh as he pressed it against her. She was wet and even more irritated that her body wanted him, "No, I don't."

"Oh yes, you do." His eyes were now laced with humor and dripping with lust as he hovered over face daring her to react. "You want me suck your nipples .. and bite you .. don't you?" Edward slowly scratched her back down to her waist.. and saw Bella's eyes glazed over, "No". Her voice was low and had lost its edge. He was almost there..

"Oh yes, you will grab me as soon as I leave your wrists." "Keep wishing" The spunk in Bella's voice was back. "We'll see baby." Edward's voice was husky and he was now aching to touch her.

He left her wrists and Bella simply let her hands lay flat to her side. She was not going to touch him.

Now that both his hands were free, Edward removed her bra and threw it over his head. With both hands on her breasts, kneading and rubbing and twisting and squeezing more, his face hovered again looking back into her eyes. Bella was now throbbing and desperate for him, but did not show him..

"Okay.." Edward mused out loud, " So then you won't touch me if I take my clothes off right?", He stood close to her so she could not move with his thigh still massaging her core slowly. Edward stared deeply into her eyes as he opened the buttons of his shirt slowly.. elaborating every action.. one by one.. opening and showing her the chiseled body that turned her on. Bella's eyes followed his hands as each button opened. She did not even realise as her breath hitched, but Edward saw her hide a moan.. He slowly slipped his white shirt off his shoulders and held it over his elbows as he came closer again.

He held her waist and pulled her close onto his cock. He knew his 5'11" height gave ample advantage over her petite 5'2" body and she could not move if he didn't let her... He rocked his cock over her waist slowly and then rubbed his chest over her breasts... slowly... seductively lowering himself to come face to face with her.. Her hands were still by her side, now clenched into fists... but he had gotten through. It was only a matter of time now...

Slowly he lowered down to face her chest... Still staring at her eyes. Bella's eyes had glazed over and her lips had parted.. her breasts were heaving and she was barely holding down moans. Goosebumps followed where ever he touched.

Edward lightly traced the contours of her breasts with her lips.. and very softly kissed her nipple. Bella's clenched fist opened and almost touched him. She forced her hand away again.

"Touch me Baby.. you know you want to.." Edward spoke with his lips touching her nipple.. sending vibrations through her. "Go on baby.." and then he flicked his tongue over her nipple.. "Aah!!" Bella slapped his arm hard... "There you go baby.. touch me.. hit me.. scratch me.." and he sucked in a nipple and flicked it again. Bella bucked so hard than her head hit the wall.. and her chest thrust her breast into Edward's face.. "mmmmmm" Edward sucked and bit her nipple like his life depended on it.. Bella scratched Edward's back and moaned... Edward moved to the other nipple and continued and twisted and pinched the wet one in his fingers driving Bella into a frenzy...

"Fuck u Edward" Bella swore.. He was driving her mad and she hated it.

"Oh yes baby I will" he unbuckled her jeans and slipped them down. He then stood up and flipped Bella over to face the wall and placed her hands on the wall. "You will not move." Edward's whisper was hoarse and he meant business. He quickly removed all his clothes and palmed his cock.

He moved her and made her stand facing the mirror with both hands on the mirror and legs spread open with her ass pointing at him such that she could see everything he was doing. He pushed his erect cock between Bella's legs from behind and it rubbed on her clit . He felt her dripping moist even through her pants.

"Aah Bella baby.. you want me to fuck you, don't you?" Edward whispered on her back as his fingers entered her pants from the front. He scratched but found that she had cut her hair down below and his eyes widened.. "You've shaved??" Edward grunted and bucked into her back as Bella smiled evilly.. the game was about to change..

She rubbed her ass on his crotch and squeezed his cock between his thighs.. and Edward's eyes turned in his sockets. He grunted and bucked again and slapped her butt cheek. "Aah baby! Fuck! Fuck me!" Edward started gyrating his ass and Bella smiled.. now she was running the show. She moved a hand and touched his thigh.. Edward's eyes shot open and he pushed her hand back on the mirror and slapped her butt cheek hard. "You are not going to touch me.."

Edward pushed his fingers in and brushed her clit. Bella moaned and closed her eyes, "Not fair", she moaned.

With his other hand Edward spread her legs and moved to stand beside her with one hand squeezing her butt cheek and the other fingering her wet pussy. Bella was bucking and mewling and moaning as Edward finger fucked her hard.. one finger.. then two and hit her gspot again and again ... Hard. "Aah aah aah Edward.. no please.. yess aah aah" Bella was so close that she could feel her insides tightening..

Edward pulled his hand out. Bella screamed in agony, slapped his chest, she jumped on Edward's waist and had her arms around his neck and her clit was rubbing his stomach through her lace underwear. She was twitching and rubbing her clit up and down as she whimpered, "Edward please Edward... Aaargh fuck you. Please.. Edward please"

Edward just smiled. He put his palms on her butt and calmly walked her over to the bed. He plopped her over and pulled her lace underwear off as she pulled him down on him and held him between her legs. Bella was heaving, bucking and pulling Edward closer to get some friction below. She was all ready to to be fucked crazy.

Edward however, wanted some fun ... "Yes baby? Please what?"

"Please Edward. Please aaah. Please don't do this.."

"You dont want me to do this to you?" He started palming his cock and shagging off right beside her.

"Nooo I want it.. don't touch it.. I want you inside me.. please Edward please.. " Bella whimpered and begged..

"But you were going somewhere.. you'll be late.." Edward teased her as he twirled her nipple between her fingers.

"Aah fuck you. Edward get your fucking cock inside me you fucking

Bastard... " Bella spread out wide and guided and touched his cock at her entrance and rubbed her wetness over its tip..

Edward groaned.. he was hovering over Bella with his cock touching her center and her warmth made him harder.. but he waited..

"Edward.. what?"

He pushed slowly .. his arms shivered by the sensations.. she was tight and wet and pulsing already.. Edward pulled out..

Bella clenched her pussy and bucked.. she wanted him so badly.. he entered again.. but just an inch and withdrew again..

"Aaargh Edward please..please.. honey please baby I need you.. aah..please baby please don't tease me Baby,"

Edward entered again an inch.. and waited.. "Bella look at me.. look into my eyes.. " raw animal design ran through his green eyes and his face was filled with ecstacy.. "tell me Baby.. say it.."

Bella squeezed the walls of her vagina and she saw Edward's eyes widened.. she made herself tighter than he felt.

"Edward.. now.. please fuck me.. fuck me..do me.. aah now.. please baby please.."

Edward slammed into her hard.. she was wet all the way.. tight and pulsing and hot as he entered.. and again pulled out..and slammed back in..

Bellas eyes rolled back in her head as she felt him touch her everywhere.. he lifted one leg and placed over his shoulder and hit her deeper. Bella moaned and writhed and moaned harder.. she was close and almost undone.. Edward pulled out and pushed two fingers in and hit her gspot hard.. and fast and hard..

Bella was writhing in bed as she shuddered and screamed and bucked.. her orgasm ravaged her body and she fell back down heaving and moaning..

Edward palmed his cock and kissed her cheek.. "did you?"

"Mmmmhmmmmm", Bella just lay on the bed a sweaty mess and opened her eyes to look at Edward... And her eyes widened.. "you didn't finish???"

"No.. but I will now.." Edward spit on his hand and rubbed Bella's sore clit again.. Bella moaned a deep gluttoral swear word and opened wide.., "fuck me Edward"

"No."

"What?" Bella opened her eyes and looked at Edward. His eyes were soft as he kissed her deeply.. "I want to make love to you now" as he entered her again.. slowly savouring every sensation.. inch by inch... And back again till he was aching to go faster.. Bella was gasping and moaning and scratching his back, "Now Edward.. please" Edward hit back fast and harder and harder till they both came crashing down again in a hot sweaty mess...

Edward kissed her neck as he lay spent on her body and Bella refused to unlock her legs from behind his back still clenching and pulsing till he was soft..

Edward kissed her deeply and looked into her eyes, "Bella? Will you marry me?"

Bella smirked, "Again? Really??.. you still like me after all these years? Aren't you bored yet??"

"Not if you keep getting mad like that baby. Didn't I tell you, you fucking turn me on..."

Bella smiled, "Edward.. you were different now.. "

"You said you were done.. and you said you had to go.." Edward hid his face in her neck...

Bella giggled.. "Baby, that's why I get mad at you. You just hear half of what I say.. I said I was done in the kitchen and I was going for a run" Edward's face changed and he smiled.. "But if I'm getting you like this.. and two orgasms in a row then I'm definitely threatening you again..."

And she felt him harden inside him again as he growled... "Just two is not enough" And he began moving again...

oxoxoxo

 _Just a one shot for now!! Do let me know if you like it!!!_

 _I love reviews!!!_

L _ove Jupi!!!_


End file.
